Love Hurts
by me12243
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Selene slept silently, wrapped in Michaels arms. He was just laying there staring at the ceiling. They had taken refuge at an old hotel. The bed was crappy, and the shower didn't turn on. So they couldn't wash themselves.

He had heard Selene on the phone earlier. She had been talking about a ministry, and a man named Severus. Selene wouldn't tell Michael what was going on. All she said is that they would never have to worry about being killed again. She said that they had to go to a funeral. Something happened at a school and many friends of hers died. She had been shocked. She even cried a little.

But she went to bed happy. Smiling even. She told Michael everything Severus had done, with out telling him of magic. She wouldn't tell him where they were going. He thought about this as she stirred softly And rolled onto the other side of the bed, which fell in.

He jumped off the bed and tried to help a very confused Selene. Of course, she didn't want help. She stood up and brushed herself off, and glared at him.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"Nothing," He answered, "You rolled over in your sleep, and went through the bed."

She didn't look at all convinced. "Really, Michael?" She said sarcastically.

"Really Selene. The only reason I would kick you out of bed is so I could fuck you on the floor." He stepped closer to her. _Damn, she's short without heels._

She hadn't been wearing close and he noticed her nipples hardening and could smell her sweet scent of arousal. She tried to cover her breasts nonchalantly, but failed epicly. So he pick her up and set her on the rickity couch and moved her so that she was bending over the couch.

When they made love the first time, Michael had been pleasantly surprised that she her nether regions had no hair on it. Of course this just wanted her more than her would have, having been able to see her folds perfectly.

He had one hand on the left side of her firm ass. His free hand had been currently massaging her round breasts. He stopped ad moved his hands to her sweet, wet, pussy. She moan quietly as he ran a finger slowly up and down her slit before making her gasp as he suddenly punged a finger into her, thrusting hard.

His erection was geting painfull, being shut up in his pants. He unzipped them and pushed Selene's legs apart. She let out a moan as she relized what he what going to do. He put one hand on her waist right above her hip bone, and one hand on her shoulder after positioning himself at her entrance. He thrust into her suddenly. The first time they had made love, but now they were going like animals. Selene bucked against him as he thrust into her as hard as he could. Over and over again.

Selene's moans started getting louder as they started climaxing. Her walls started contracting around his member, and just as she started practicaly screaming he came hard. He pick her up and laid her down the the sofa, both of them still panting.

The next moring:

Selene stretched and fell off the sofa. She was slightly confused until she rememered where she was and stood up. Today she would be going to be getting on one of the trains witches and wizards had to travel the wizarding world. She got up and put on her clothes and gently awoke Michael.

"Five more minutes." His voice was muffled by the pillow he was laying his head on.

"If you don't get your face out of that pillow you'll suffocate." She thought for a bit. "Nevermind, you probably would die and come back to life as soon as you get more oxygen. lucky bitch." She hought longer to see if she could survive everything Michael could, since she had drank Alexander Corvinus' blood.

He raised his head. The man looked terrible. His hair was all over the place, not that she could care less. "What? Who's a lucky bitch?"

She failed at hiding her smile. "You. Now get up. We have to catch a train."

Severus walked up to run down hotel, wanting to make sure Selene was arriving safely, and he didn't know where to apparate to, so he took the midnight train. Selene gave him the address in case something happened and he needed to get her. He could hear Selene's voice talking to a male's voice.

He knocked on the door lightly and could hear Selene's voice abruptly stop. Her soft foot steps were silent, of course. She yanked the door open and put a gun to his face, only to lower it when she relized who was here. She smiled brightly and jumped into his arms.

Michael saw this and stood up, then relizing he had no pants on, sat back down. Only glaring at the man that was holding his naked girlfriend.

Severus held her tight then let go and set her on her feet. She saw him staring and smirking so she looked down at what he was looking at. She was still naked.

She tried to cover herself up, but again, failed. He took off his outer robes and gave them to her. He was going to pull his wand out to shrink it, but Selene stopped him and glanced at Michael.

She held the robe up with one hand, while the other was on his wrist guiding him to the couch, since Michael got decent. He looked down at the other side of it and looked back at her, a smirk on his face. For the first time he spoke. "What did you two do to the poor bed?"

"Well, actually, nothing of what you're thinking. Why did you come here? I was just going to catch a train to hogwarts for the funeral tomorro." She looked at Michael who was still glaring at him nonstop. "Get over it Michael. If you don't approve of him, that's just too bad."

"Well, Selene, after you told last night that Michael was with you, and what Michael was, I came to make sure you'd be safe." He sneered at Michael.

Michael had it. First he stares at his naked girlfriend, then he thinks he could just stereotype him! "How could anyone ever think I'd hurt Selene? I love her, I'm not going to hurt her!" He was standing up now, his fists clenched.

Severus stayed calm. Simply raising an eyebrow. "I've known Selene for six-hundred-twenty-one years. You've known her for less than a week. You're a new immortal Michael. You could easily lose control. And if you love her, than her scent will atract you the most. So, if you lose control, she'll be the first person you atack. I'm not going to let some ignorant perv kill her."

"Severus. He'll get over it." Selene said quietly.

Selene was getting anxious. Michael got angry easily, and Severus never gave up an arguement. "Michael, sit down. He has a point. If your best friend sais she was going on a long trip with a new hybrid like you, and you didn't know him, wouldn't you be a little worried?"

Michael sat, but didn't stop glaring slightly.

Severus spoke again. "We will be going on the train in an hour. Which gives us time to fix these robes of yours to a dress."

Selene was about to protest when he spoke again. "He will see magic anyway, why not give you something to wear that will fit? Because I highly doubt after wearing leather that long, that you'll ever wear it again. Of course, this is you..." His voice trailed off.

"Magic?" Michael said, looking like they both lost their minds.

"Did I stutter?" The wizard sneered.

"He's right Michael. Now don't get pissed off and think we're insane, even though I'm quite insane. You'll love where we're going. I was going to keep it a surprise, but you showed up."

Severus, not very surprisingly, smirked.

Pretty soon, after Michael looking completely dumbfounded, and Selene with a new black dress that fit her perfectly, they left for the train station.

A/N OK, so this is a good start I think. I worked really hard to not make it sound cheesey like my other fanfics, but it stll might be cliche-ish. Sorry guys. Please review! feel some writers block coming on, and i need motivation! And if words are stuck together, it's because my space bar sucks. I think i got all of the spelling errors. And Selene not being able to do magic will befound out in later chapters.


End file.
